The Truth about Robbie
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Wendy finds out the truth about Robbie, how he is a shallow rude human being. Does finally see that Dipper is much more caring and right for her?
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth about Robbie**

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day at the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls.

Wendy was behind the counter, working the till as usual, while Mabel was stacking the shelves and Dipper was sweeping the Mystery Shack

"I really have to ask Wendy this" Dipper nervously thought to himself.

Dipper then took a deep breath, and walked up to Wendy.

"Erm...Wendy?" Dipper nervously greeted.

"Yes Dipper?" Wendy cheerfully responded.

"Do you want to go to the diner with me tonight?" Dipper nervously asked.

"Oh dear, I feel bad for this" Wendy thought to herself.

"I would love to if I wasn't going with Robbie and my friends"

"Don't worry about it" Dipper quietly replied, sounding very disappointed.

"Maybe some other time?" Wendy recommended, trying to cheer up Dipper.

"Yeah okay" Dipper gloomily sighed.

After Dipper and Mabel had finished for the day, they went to watch TV.

"You're awfully quiet today" Mabel said to Dipper

"What's wrong?" She then asked.

"Wendy wouldn't go to the diner with me today" Dipper moaned.

"She'd rather go with that douche Robbie"

"Well...Robbie is her boyfriend and she is a lot older than you" Mabel told Dipper.

"Robbie is a tool" Dipper grumbled

"How about Me, You, and Grunkle Stan go to the Diner tonight?"

"Least I will get to at least see Wendy" Dipper thought to himself.

Dipper then sighed

"Yeah okay" sighed Dipper, trying to crack a smile.

Later that day, Mabel, Dipper and there Grunkle Stan went to Greasy's Diner.

They then sat at their table and looked at the menu.

Dipper looked around, but couldn't see Wendy, Robbie or any of her friends.

Lazy Susan then came over to take their orders.

Dipper and Mabel then told Grunkle Stan there orders.

Stan then ordered a cheeseburger with fries and a glass of root beer for Mabel, A bowl of Macaroni and Cheese with a glass of root beer for Dipper and a bowl of chilli for himself with a glass of root beer.

After Lazy Susan had taken their orders, Wendy, Robbie and her friends entered the Diner and sat down.

"Yes I get to see her!" Dipper happily thought to himself.

About twenty minutes later, Lazy Susan Stan's, Dippers and Mabel's food over.

She then handed Mabel her cheeseburger, fries and it came with a side salad.

Dipper had his Macaroni and Cheese and Stan had his bowl of chilli.

"I know what this needs" Mabel then pointed out.

She then lifted up the top bun of her cheeseburger and put in some salsa and some tabasco, before putting some BBQ sauce on her fries.

Dipper, Stan and Mabel had only taken a few mouthfuls of food when they heard Robbie yell at the top of his voice.

"LOOK AT THE SIZE OF HER!"

And then there was a roar of laughter everybody on that table except from Wendy.

Wendy looked really embarrassed

Robbie had stood up and pointed at a morbidly obese blonde teenage girl wearing a small pink t shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans.

"Robbie that was mean!" Wendy hissed.

Robbie then snorted "so?"

"She shouldn't be so fat"

The blonde girl then sat at her table and looked at the menu

"Robbie then stood up again and yelled at the top of his lungs

"WHAAALE HOOOO!"

And another roar of laughter was followed from the group apart from a very annoyed Wendy, who sat there with her arms folded, looking very annoyed at Robbie.

"What the hell does she see in him!?" Dipper asked Mabel.

"That Robbie is a right moron" Mabel agreed, taking a bite full of her burger.

"He's like 16 and acting like a 10 year old" Dipper then told Mabel.

Then they saw Robbie stand up again and cry out.

"LOOKS LIKE THE FOOD IS GONNA ALL GO SOON" which also was followed with a roar of laughter.

Wendy then sighed and asked Robbie to "Pack it in!"

"Come on Wendy, its fun!" Robbie chuckled.

Wendy then sighed and walked up to the obese girl.

"Just ignore my boyfriend okay?" she told the blonde girl.

"He's just a jerk".

The blonde girl then looked at Wendy and Wendy noticed the blonde girl had tears in her eyes.

"That's it" Wendy whispered to herself and marched back to her table and sat down.

"Robbie…she's nearly crying" Wendy then told Robbie, trying to reason with him.

But this didn't stop Robbie.

Robbie then stood up again and yelled.

"FAT WHALE, GET OUT OF THIS DINER!"

The obese girl began to cry.

Wendy had enough.

Wendy then stood up and stormed out the diner angrily.

Dipper and Mabel had finished their food by then and Dipper went to use the bathroom and wash his hands.

Dipper had used the toilet and was washing his hands when Robbie walked in the restroom.

"What was that all about?" Dipper asked Robbie.

"Did you see the size of her?" Robbie chuckled.

"I mean…I made her cry!"

"And that's something to be proud of?" Dipper then questioned.

"Making fun of fat people is always fun" Robbie told Dipper.

"If Wendy got that fat, ide so dump her" Robbie snorted in a stuck up tone.

The next day, Wendy came into work at the Mystery Shack again.

Dipper walked up to her.

"What was that all about yesterday?" Dipper asked Wendy.

"UGH" Wendy grunted.

"Robbie is such a jerk at times!"

"He insulted a fat girl for no reason!"

"He is such a shallow idiot!"

Then Dipper had an idea.

"Wendy…no matter what…you will always be beautiful in my eyes" Dipper complimented

"Thanks Dipper" Wendy thanked with a smile.

Then Dipper went upstairs to use the computer.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth about Robbie**

**Chapter 2**

Dipper then logged onto the computer and uploaded the search engine Word Express.

"Let's see now..." Dipper muttered to himself while tapping his chin with his fingers.

He then typed Rainbows Doughnuts into Word Express.

Just then a popup came onto the screen.

It was an advert to win a box full of doughnuts of each flavour they made.

To win the doughnuts, Dipper had to answer a question online

They made thirty flavours of doughnuts including, Chocolate, Raspberry, Blueberry, Sprinkles, Custard and many more.

"Perfect!" Dipper then exclaimed, before clicking the popup.

The question uploaded.

"How many flavours of doughnuts does Rainbow Doughnuts make?"

Dipper then thought for a moment

He then typed in the number thirty.

While the answer uploaded, Dippers heart raced.

And a few seconds later, it was correct.

"YES!" Dipper then cheered to himself quietly.

Then Dipper had to fill his name and address of the Mystery Shack and within a few seconds, the doughnuts were being shipped off and said they would arrive to two to three days.

"Watch out Wendy…I'm coming for you" Dipper quietly said to himself with an evil smile while rubbing his hands together.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Truth about Robbie**

**Chapter 3**

Two days later, Dippers prize arrived for him in the mail.

Dipper went downstairs to the entrance of the Mystery Shack to collect the package

The delivery van was a bright colourful van with bright colours on it. A man then opened came out of the vans front door and opened the back of the van and brought him the box of doughnuts.

The man was tall and thin with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"There's your prize" The man greeted, handing Dipper the box of doughnuts.

"And since you have won such a brilliant prize, have five bottles of cherryade" the man added on, while handing the bottles of cherryade to Dipper in a plastic bag.

Dipper then smiled and said "thank you" before the man went back in his van and drove away.

"Wendy is going to love my prize" Dipper chuckled to himself as he walked through the Mystery Shack to the kitchen and put the doughnut and cherryade in the fridge.

Mabel was at the table, eating a bowl of cereal.

"What you got there?" Mabel questioned with a mouthful of food

"These are for Wendy!" Dipper told Mabel

"You must not touch, eat or drink any of this!" Dipper instructed.

Mabel nodded as she took a spoonful of cereal to her mouth.

Soon it was opening time and Wendy arrived to do her shift for the day, while Mabel cleaned the shack and Dipper stacked the shelves with fresh products.

Normally Wendy didn't feel hungry in the morning so she never bothered to have breakfast, but today was different.

Wendy was at the counter when she felt her stomach feel empty.

"Wow why am I hungry?" Wendy questioned to herself.

Dipper then walked into the gift shop where Wendy was working with the new products.

With it being in the morning, there were no customers yet and it was quiet.

Just then Wendy's stomach had enough and rumbled loudly.

*RUUUMBLE!*

Wendy then put her hand on her stomach

Wendy's stomach rumbled again louder.

*RUUUMBLE!* the hungry teen girls stomach rumbled.

Dipper turned round and walked over to Wendy.

"You hungry Wendy?" Dipper asked Wendy.

"I guess you can hear my stomach" Wendy chuckled while blushing.

"Hey can I get you something to eat?" Dipper then asked cheerfully

"Oh yes please!" Wendy responded with sparkling eyes.

So Dipper went into the kitchen and got the box of doughnuts and the bottles of cherryade from the fridge and brought them out to Wendy.

Dipper then handed the box of doughnuts to Wendy and handed her the bag of cherryade.

"Aw thank you" Wendy thanked happily and she opened the box of doughnuts.

She then picked up a rainbow sparkle one, and took a huge bite out of it.

"You're the best!" Wendy cried out with her mouth full of doughnut.

She then opened a bottle of cherryade and took a small mouthful before going onto the second doughnut, which was a blueberry one.

Wendy kept eating the doughnuts one by one and kept taking bigger mouthfuls of cherryade.

Soon Wendy had eaten ten doughnuts and she started to pile on the weight around her belly.

Her belly then slowly grew bigger and without Wendy realising it, made the top button of her jeans come undone.

But Wendy kept eating the doughnuts and drinking the bottles of cherryade, while slowly gaining weight….


	4. Chapter 4

**The Truth about Robbie**

**Chapter 4**

After her shift, Wendy had planned to meet Robbie after work.

"Oh man, these doughnuts were delicious!" Wendy said to herself while consuming her thirtieth doughnut. It was a fudge filled doughnut.

She then took a final mouthful of the last of her cherryade she had left because she drank the rest during her binge snacking at work.

It was four in the afternoon and Wendy had planned to meet Robbie in a few hours. Lucky for her, it was the end of her shift.

Wendy then belched loudly.

*BUUURP!*

"Oh man that hit the spot" Wendy then sighed to herself, before leaving the Mystery Shack and patting her new pudgy belly.

Wendy had gained a lot of weight in one binge.

Her belly had expanded and spilled over her jeans, giving her a muffin top.

Wendy noticed this as she felt it when she patted her new rounder belly. But never thought much of it as it didn't seem to bother her.

At the same time, her breasts and bottom had expanded too along with her cheeks and face.

Her jeans had spilled lower down, making not only her belly spill over her jeans, but the top part of her butt was on show.

Stan came downstairs from his office

"Alright it closing time" He announced to Wendy.

"See you later" Wendy then said in a happy sing song voice, before going to meet Robbie with her flabby partly exposed stomach swaying side to side and jiggling.

"There something different about that girl" Stan thought to himself as he watched Wendy leave.

Later that day, Wendy went to meet Robbie at Lake Gravity Falls.

"Hey Robbie" Wendy greeted in a happy tone.

Robbie said nothing his eyes widened in shock.

"W-W-Wendy what happened to you!?" he stammered.

"Nothing's happened" Wendy answered.

"Are you pregnant!?" Robbie rudely asked in a rude tone.

"I mean…look at you"

"Sorry Wendy but I can't be seen with a fatso like you!" Robbie snorted, before walking off.

Wendy's heart broke and tears filled in her eyes before she began to cry.

Later that day, Dipper was walking through Gravity Falls Forest when he heard crying. He then looked around and saw Wendy sitting on a log, crying her eyes out.

Dipper then walked over to Wendy.

"Hey everything okay?" Dipper then asked

"No" Wendy then sniffed.

"Robbie dumped me today because I put on weight and became fat" She then sobbed.

"Wow that's harsh" Dipper then told Wendy.

"I only put on the weight when I had those doughnuts and cherryade" Wendy then said to Dipper with tears coming down her fat face.

Wendy's sorrow then turned to anger.

"YOU!"

"YOU DID THIS!" Wendy then roared.

"Hey why you blaming me!?" Dipper questioned back.

"You made me fat so Robbie would dump me!" Wendy yelled

"If Robbie really loved you, would he have dumped you over something as small as this!?" Dipper argued back

"I like you the way you are, regardless how big you get" Dipper then calmly told Wendy.

Wendy then sighed.

"I guess your right"

"Dipper…you're really sweet" Wendy then complimented, trying to crack a smile.

Just then there was a loud low rumbling noise.

"Do you want to go to the diner?" Wendy then asked Dipper in cheerful voice

"That rumbling noise was my stomach" she then blushed.

Dippers eyes lit up.

"Sure!" he quickly replied.

Wendy's huge stomach rumbled loudly again, it rippled as it rumbled

*RUUMBLE!*

"Quiet you!" Wendy snapped at her round belly, before giving it a quick slap.

She then smiled at Dipper and gently grabbed his hand as they walked to the diner holding hands.

Dipper had the biggest smile on his face that he ever had in years.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Truth about Robbie **

**Chapter 5**

Dipper and Wendy were walking through Gravity Falls Forest holding hands with Wendy's chubby gut jiggling as she walked, which was peeking out of her shirt and spilling over her jeans.

Dipper was so happy, today was his lucky day.

"I can't believe it!" the happy twelve year old thought to himself.

"I'm dating Wendy!"

Soon Dipper and Wendy had reached The Diner and entered the restaurant.

The smell of food made Wendy's plump belly gurgle loudly.

*Gloorp!*

"Not long now" She told her chubby belly, while patting it.

Dipper and Wendy then went to their table and sat down on the seats.

They sat opposite each other and both looked at the menu.

Tonight there was a special grill night, with lots of different steaks and other grilled food to try on the menu tonight.

After reading the menu for a few minutes, Dipper decided on a cheeseburger with fries.

"What you going to have?" Dipper asked Wendy.

Wendy was still deciding, on the menu was steaks, burgers, ribs and other nice grilled stuff on the menu.

In the end she chose a family mixed grill for four people for herself.

"You sure you can eat all that?" Dipper questioned Wendy.

"Bring it on" Wendy exclaimed, giving her plump tummy a pat

Dipper just shrugged but at the same time, it kind of got him aroused.

Lazy Susan then walked over to Dipper and Wendy to take their orders.

"How may I take your order?" Lazy Susan greeted

"Just a cheeseburger and lemonade for me" Dipper replied.

Lazy Susan then looked at Wendy.

"Mixed Family Grill for four and a glass of lemonade please" Wendy told Susan polity.

Lazy Susan shrugged, smiled and walked off to the kitchen.

"Man I am starving!" Wendy exclaimed

"Even though the thought of Wendy getting fatter was getting Dipper slightly aroused, he tried to hide it.

Dipper started to look a bit nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Wendy asked Dipper

"Oh erm...nothing" Dipper nervously stammered.

Wendy's flabby belly rumbled loudly.

*RUUMBLE!*

"Did you hear that?" Wendy chuckled.

"Those loud growling rumbles that sounded like there could be a creepy monster nearby?" Dipper replied.

Wendy chuckled.

"Yeah that was my stomach"

"I'm so hungry!" The chubby teen then moaned.

About twenty minutes later, Dippers and Wendy's food had arrived.

Dipper had gotten his cheeseburger with fries, salad and a glass of lemonade while Wendy got her Mixed Family Grill with Lemonade.

Her mixed grill included four sirloin steaks, four plates of onion rings, eight fried eggs, eight sausages, four small pots of peas, four small pots of beans, Four racks of ribs, Four pork chops, four tomatoes and a whole lot of fries, washed down a four litre bottle of lemonade, which she used to top up her glass.

"Wow...I hope she gains more weight" Dipper thought to himself as he took a bite out of his cheeseburger.

It only took Dipper about ten minutes to eat his burger. Wendy was still eating her huge meal when Dipper had finished.

Under the table, Wendy's pudgy belly was getting bigger and bigger as she ate.

Soon it had gotten so big that the top button on her jeans popped open as her growing gut spilled over her jeans, pushing the zipper on her jeans down.

About half an hour later, Wendy had demolished everything on her huge meal and drank all her lemonade.

"Oooh I am so stuffed!" Wendy moaned.

"Do you want to give me a belly rub?" Wendy then asked Dipper while sighing.

Dipper said nothing; he then got off his seat and sat next to Wendy.

He noticed how much bigger Wendy's belly had gotten.

Without saying anything, he then put his hands on Wendy's enormous tummy and started rubbing it

"Ah yes..." Wendy sighed.

"You really know how to treat a woman" Wendy then complimented with a sigh.

Watching it jiggle made Dipper aroused.

"Do you think you could squeeze in a desert?" Dipper then asked Wendy.

"Why not?" Wendy agreed.

In good timing, Lazy Susan turned up.

She looked at Wendy, and then she looked at the empty plates and pots that Wendy had been using.

"My goodness" Lazy Susan said to herself quietly as she took away Dipper and Wendy's empty dishes.

"Can I get you anything else?" Lazy Susan asked.

"No…I'm good" Wendy groaned.

"Yeah I'm good too" Dipper added on.

Dipper then got up and helped Wendy out of her seat.

She then noticed her button on her jeans had popped open.

Wendy tried to button up her jeans, but she struggled to fasten the button because of her enormous belly

"Oh dear this is embarrassing" the huge teen chuckled.

Wendy had put on even more weight.

Her chubby belly had expanded to huge, her hips had widened even more, her breasts had grown even more, her bottom was bigger and her neck and face had become even chubbier.

Her shirt had risen even higher, exposing her huge belly.

Wendy was now obese.

"Can I walk you home?" Dipper politely asked Wendy.

"Yeah once I fasten these jeans" Wendy grunted.

Wendy had finally buttoned up her jeans when the button came off and went flying.

"Meh" Wendy shrugged

She then grabbed Dippers hand and she and Dipper walked out the Diner with Wendy's new bigger exposed belly jiggling and swaying side to side.

Soon Dipper and Wendy had arrived at Wendy's house.

"I had a really great time" Wendy thanked Dipper.

"Hey...anytime" Dipper replied.

"Listen…there is something I would like to ask you" Dipper nervously asked.

"Would…you be my girlfriend"

Wendy's eyes lit up and sparkled

"I would love to" Wendy replied with a huge smile.

They made out on Wendy's doorstep, before Wendy went in her house.

Dipper was stunned as he walked back to the Mystery Shack.

He looked around to make sure nobody was looking. Nobody was around.

He then raised his left fist in the air, jumped up and cried "YES!"

Dipper had never been so happy in his entire life.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Truth about Robbie**

**Chapter 6**

The next day Stan wanted Dipper to put up flyers in the Gravity Falls Forest.

"Where's your sister?" Stan then grunted.

"How I am supposed to know?" Dipper replied

In good timing, Soos then came in through the door.

"Soos, I want you to help Dipper put up these flyers!" Stan then instructed, handing Soos a huge handful of flyers and Dipper a hammer and some nails.

"Yes Mr Pines!" Soos then obeyed.

Stan then let Dipper and Soos out of The Mystery Shack and they both headed out into The Gravity Falls Forest.

It was a very hot day and Soos and Dipper were starting to get hot and thirsty.

"Wish there was somewhere to get a drink" Soos sighed, taking off his hat, wiping his brow and putting his hat back on.

"I'm so thirsty!" Dipper groaned, nailing a flyer into a tree.

Just then the pair heard music, it was a catchy jingle.

"You hear that little dude?" Soos asked Dipper

Dipper nodded.

The duo then followed the music deep into the forest until they saw an Ice Cream Truck.

"My goodness we are saved!" Dipper and Soos exclaimed at once, hurrying towards the ice cream truck.

They looked at the noticed board near the side door when the door opened and a man appeared.

The man was a calm friendly man with a brown moustache, brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a white t shirt and hat.

"How may I serve you boys?" The man asked

Dipper and Soos both ordered themselves a Popsicle each.

Soos got himself a blue bubble gum flavoured one while Dipper got himself a red strawberry flavoured one.

After the man had served the pair, he then got out of his van for a cigarette and a conversation with Dipper and Soos.

The man then put a cigarette to his lips and lit it up with his lighter when a dark shadow fell on the tree.

They all looked above them and saw a huge UFO.

Before anybody could say anything, a door at the bottom of the UFO opened and a long blue beam down from the UFO and the ice cream man floated inside the UFO

Before they knew it, the UFO had taken the ice cream man and flew away.

"Well that was weird" Soos said, scratching his head

"Well this is Gravity Falls" Dipper added on, taking a lick of his Popsicle.

"What are we going to do with this ice cream truck?" Soos asked Dipper, finishing off his Popsicle.

Dipper then noticed the man had left his keys at the side door.

The crafty twelve year old then grabbed the keys, went round the back of the ice cream truck, unlocked the back door and had a peek inside.

Inside there were boxes and packets of candy, lots of cans and bottles of soda and a huge ice cream machine.

Dipper then went to have a look at the ice cream machine.

"Soos give me a hand!" Dipper called to the man-child.

Soos plodded inside the van.

"Can you give me a boost up to the top of this ice cream machine?" Dipper then requested.

Soos then put his sides of his hands together while Dipper put one of his feet on Soos's hands before Soos then raised him up.

Dipper then lifted the lid at the top of the machine; it was full of ice cream.

"Lower me down man" Dipper then ordered

Soos then lowered Dipper back down.

"What's going on?" Soos then questioned.

"Oh let's just say I'm going to give Wendy a real treat she will love" Dipper said, rubbing his hands together with an evil smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Truth about Robbie**

**Chapter 7**

Meanwhile by the edge of Lake Gravity Falls, Wendy and Mabel were having a girl's day out.

The two girls were lying on the ground on their backs, watching the clouds float and trying to see what shapes they made in the sky.

Wendy's shirt was pulled up, exposing her huge belly that spilled over her jeans.

"Ooh that one looks like a lamb!" Mabel exclaimed, pointing to a lamb shaped cloud in the sky that floated past.

"Hey that one looks like a rhino" Wendy pointed out, showing Mabel a rhino shaped cloud in the sky that floated past.

"Cool a dragon!" Mabel cried as a dragon shaped cloud floated past.

"Hey look a bear" Wendy showed Mabel a bear shaped cloud that floated past.

"Ooh a doughnut shaped one" Mabel squealed, pointing at a ring doughnut shaped cloud as it floated past.

Wendy's huge belly gurgled

*GLUUB!*

"Thanks for reminding me that I haven't ate within ten minutes" Wendy chuckled at Mabel

Just then Wendy's cell phone rang.

Wendy pulled it out her jean pockets and answered it

"Hello" Wendy greeted down the phone.

It was Dipper

"Hey where are you?" Dipper asked down the phone

"I'm at Lake Gravity Falls with your sister" Wendy replied.

"Great I have a surprise for you!" Dipper told Wendy in a happy tone before hanging up.

"Soos take us to Lake Gravity Falls!" Dipper commanded while fastening his seat belt at the front of the van.

"Roger little dude!" Soos responded before turning the key to start the engine, pushing the peddle down and driving the ice cream truck towards Lake Gravity Falls

"Apparently your brother has a surprise for me" Wendy told Mabel.

"What is it?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know, but I hope its food" Wendy answered

"It's nearly lunch time" the obese teen chuckled.

"How do you know that?" Mabel questioned

"My belly always makes noises and goes all gurgly about lunch time" Wendy responded while standing up.

Mabel then stood up and put her ear on Wendy's enormous belly that was spilling under her shirt and over her jeans.

Mabel could hear all sorts of gurgling noises.

*GLUB, GLUB, GLUB, GLUB…*

Just then Wendy's stomach rumbled so loudly that it shook her massive belly.

*RUUUUMBLE!*

Mabel then took her ear off Wendy's stomach.

Just then there was music.

It was a catchy jingle that ice cream trucks play.

"You hear that?" Wendy asked

"Your stomach?" Mabel replied

"No that music" said Wendy, looking in the direction of the music.

The music got gradually louder until out of nowhere, the ice cream truck with Soos and Dipper inside it started to drive towards them.

Soon the ice cream truck stopped in front of the girls and Soos and Dipper stepped out of the van.

"Soos could you take care of my sister?" Dipper asked Soos.

"I want to have a bit of private time with Wendy"

Without saying anything, Soos then lead Mabel back to The Mystery Shack

Dipper then took Wendy to the back of the ice cream truck and opened the door.

"Wendy…it's all yours…every last one" Dipper told Wendy.

Wendy stood there with saliva running down her lips.

There were shelves stacked with candy bars, a freezer full of ice lollies and cans of soda on the shelves and various other confectionaries

Without saying anything, Wendy then went inside the ice cream truck and started eating all the candy bars, packets of candy, drank all the cans of soda, and ate all the ice lollies in the freezer.

Soon Wendy had eaten out an entire ice cream truck.

"Ooh I'm so stuffed" Wendy sighed.

"Well there is more" Dipper then told the heavy teen girl.

He then showed her the ice cream machine.

Wendy then put her mouth on the nozzle.

"Ready?" Dipper asked

Wendy gave a thumbs up and said nothing.

Dipper then pulled a leaver, which made the ice cream pour into Wendy's mouth as she ate it.

Wendy started to gain even more weight

The buttons on her shirt started to pop off one by one.

Her button on her jeans popped off again.

Dipper then noticed a sign the side of the machine.

It read "volume, ten gallons"

Soon there was a buzzing sound and at the top of the machine were flashing lights that spelled out empty.

Wendy had consumed five gallons ice cream and became morbidly obese.

She had

Dipper then switched off the machine and Wendy then took her mouth off the nozzle.

Wendy then burped loudly.

*BUUURP!*

"Ooh I am so stuffed" Wendy groaned

Wendy lay on the ice cream truck floor.

"Dipper, come rub my belly" Wendy sighed.

Without saying anything, Dipper then kneeled next to Wendy and started rubbing her even bigger belly.

She had developed a spare tire on her belly, giving her a double belly as well as even wider hips, bottom, cheeks, face and neck.

"Dipper….I love you" Wendy then quietly said.

"I love you too" Dipper then told Wendy before they kissed and Dipper carried on rubbing Wendy's giant belly

**The End**


End file.
